


Transforming Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Stunticon Stories [20]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Dead Ends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[G1 Scramble City] The battle vs Menasor and Superion is on--except one Aerialbot is a bit too slow and Dead End gets there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transforming Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Transforming Dead End - Scramble City; what was it like to be part of Superion?

The Aerialbots began to merge again. Dead End, currently Menasor's arm, groaned inwardly at the pointlessness of it all. Menasor and Superion would spend the battle pounding on each other, and the net result would be that both groups might have well have stayed home, for all the effect they'd have.

Unless Superion were somehow disabled while Menasor was not... thought became idea became action. Dead End hurled himself away from Menasor (and away from Motormaster)--

\--into the merger with Superion. One Aerialbot was a bit too slow off the mark--Fireflight, and his tardiness left an opening. Dead End transformed and slammed his Menasor connections into Superion's left leg socket.

Sparks flashed and circuits surged agonizingly, as connections that were never meant to be were forced into place. Superion screamed and thrashed in agony, the same agony that tore through every circuit in Dead End's body. It was killing him, he knew, but he expected that.

_Menasor can fight without an arm, but you can't stand without a leg._ Dead End felt Superion's mentality trying to shut down his independent consciousness, assimilate his combat instincts as it would Fireflight's... 

Designed to work in unison with his gestalt-mates rather than being suppressed, habituated to perpetual rebellion against Motormaster, Dead End set his will and simply sank into pessimistic passivity, giving Superion nothing but his understanding of certain doom.

Menasor slammed his fist into the helpless Superion repeatedly; Dead End felt the pain of the blows dimly, through the rebellious connection. Whatever else was happening, he couldn't tell; pain was an electrical haze around him, and holding onto the jamming connection took everything he had.

SHRRRRACK!

A tremendous bolt of energy slammed into the connection point, tearing Dead End free of his death grip on Superion. Optimus Prime had shot him. He fell to the ground and transformed, as the pain of the unnatural connection faded from his body--then bounced back into position as Menasor's arm.

Just in time to get flattened by an enraged and fully-functional Superion. Oh well. Doomed as usual.

_GET WITH THE PROGRAM AND JUST FREAKING HIT HIM, WILL YA?_

Cursed to be with Motormaster as well. Doomed and cursed.

_Superion is looking at me!_

_YEEEEE-HAAAA!_

_Hey, you bruised my finish when you belted Superion in the face!_

_THEN BRACE SO I CAN HIT HIM--DRAG STRIP, QUIT WHINING ABOUT THE SCUFFS ON YOUR FINISH, OR SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU OFF AND STUFF YOU SIDEWAYS UP SUPERION'S AFTERBURNERS!_

Even more doomed than that.


End file.
